ESPN Deportes
ESPN Deportes (ESPN Sports) is a cable television and radio network dedicated to broadcasting sports-related programming 24 hours a day to the Spanish-speaking community in the United States. The channel broadcasts programming made in Mexico City, Los Angeles and in Bristol, Connecticut. In 2007, the network began a daily English segment on the late edition of its American parent's SportsCenter, hosted by Michele LaFountain and several other personalities. ESPN Deportes started transmitting in High Definition on April 16, 2011. Carriage ESPN Deportes is available on some cable systems including Comcast, AT&T, Cox Communications, Time Warner Cable, and Brighthouse Networks, as well as on Dish Network and DirecTV. Cablevision offers the channel to its digital cable subscribers. Other ESPN networks occasionally air commercials that ask viewers to call 1-800-DEPORTES or log on to the ESPN Deportes website (see below) to express their interest in adding the network to its lineup if it is not available to them. Programming The following is a summary of the current programming on ESPN Deportes. Studio programs * Béisbol Esta Noche A program similar in vein to ESPN's Baseball Tonight, featuring coverage of the day's baseball action, stories, special guests, and interviews. The show is hosted by Carolina Guilln with analysis from Candy Maldonado and Fernando Alvarez. * '''Cronómetro'' A sports news and events debating program, very similar to ESPN's Pardon the Interruption, hosted by David Faitelson and José Ramón Fernández. Typically broadcasted Monday through Friday, the two discuss and debate the day's headlines from the sports world. * Fuera de Juego A program that focuses on European football (national leagues, national cups, and UEFA competitions) and international football (World Cup and classificatory World Cup matches). Regular hosts include Fernando Palomo, Richard Méndez, José Hernández and the ex-footballers Tato Noriega and Mario Kempes. * Fútbol Picante A roundtable discussion program featuring a panel of journalists discussing the day's headlines and scores in the world of football with a focus on the Mexican First Division and the Mexican National Team. Some of the regular commentators on the program include Ciro Procuna, Carlos Albert, Héctor Huerta, Rafael Puente, David Faitelson, Mario Carrillo, Felipe Ramos Rizo, Heriberto Murrieta, Ángel García Toraño, and José Ramón Fernández. * E-60 Similar to the English version. * NFL Semanal A pre-game show to ESPN Deportes' coverage of Monday Night Football, hosted by Eduardo Varela and Pablo Viruega. The show also reviews NFL action from Sunday and features live reports. * SportsCenter Like the English-language original, SportsCenter is an hour-long program replaying the day's scores and highlights from major sporting events, along with commentary, analyses, previews and feature stories. Unlike the version shown on ESPN, the ESPN Deportes version of the show focuses mostly on football, providing less coverage for basketball, baseball, and American football, among many other North American sports. * Jorge Ramos y Su Banda Hosted by Jorge Ramos, Hernan Pereyra and uprising commentator star, Jose Del Valle also known as "El Kid Del Valle" * ESPN al Despertar Hosted by Kenneth Garay, Andres Agulla and Diego Cora live from Bristol, Connecticut and Miami, Florida Sporting events The following is a list of sporting events that ESPN Deportes provides regular coverage for. Football * Bundesliga (Germany) * Campeonato Brasileiro Série A (Brazil) * Eredivisie (The Netherlands) * Premier League (England) * Major League Soccer (USA) The "Game of the Week" coverage is the same match selected for ESPN's coverage but provided with Spanish-language audio * Primera División de México Typically one match per week on Saturdays, with a replays of the same game during the week. * International friendlies * South American World Cup qualifying * 2010 FIFA World Cup (in Portuguese using Brazil's Rede Globo feed, since Univision holds the Spanish-language rights) Other sports * American football (NFL) * Boxing * Baseball (Caribbean Series, Major League Baseball, Mexican Pacific League) * Basketball (FIBA Americas Championship, FIBA World Championship, NBA) * Mixed Martial Arts (Jungle Fight Championship) * Extreme sport (X Games) * Motorsport (NASCAR) * Tennis (Australian Open, French Open, US Open, Wimbledon) External links *Official Site Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:ESPN